


Happy Birthday, Neville!

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-30
Updated: 2008-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1904097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A set of ficlets written in honor of Neville Longbottom's birthday. Prompts inspired by <a href="http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/467953.html">this post.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Neville!

**Title:** Happy Birthday, Neville!  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG overall  
 **Pairings:** Neville/Various (mostly Bill Weasley)  
 **Summary:** A set of ficlets written in honor of Neville Longbottom's birthday. Prompts inspired by [this post.](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/467953.html)  
 **Word Counts:** 282, 114, 162, 190, 133, 143, 230, 215 respectively.  
 **Genre:** Romance, drama, mild angst, humor.  
 **Warnings:** See genres. ;)  
 **A/N:** Happy birthday, Neville! ♥  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/) *loves*  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

[](http://zephre.insanejournal.com/profile)[**zephre**](http://zephre.insanejournal.com/)'s prompt: Ice

~

“Mm,” Neville moaned, slipping the ice cube in and out of his mouth, closing his eyes as he sucked. “This picnic was a brilliant idea.”

When no one answered he looked up, blushing as he saw five pairs of eyes watching him speculatively.

“You’ve no idea what you sound like when you do that, do you?” Ron asked, voice oddly hoarse.

“Or how you look,” Harry added.

“Er, sorry?” Neville offered, wiping his mouth self-consciously.

Severus didn’t say a word, he simply stood and, pulling Harry with him, abruptly Disapparated.

“Guess we know what they’re up to,” Ron muttered. When Hermione whispered something in his ear, Ron grinned, standing up. “We’ll check on them,” he called back as Hermione dragged him away, a determined look on her face.

“What’s wrong?” Neville wondered aloud in the direction of their retreating backs. “Why’s everyone leaving?”

Bill, seated beside him, held up another ice cube and offered it to Neville. “No idea,” he purred. “That’s all right, though, I can’t think of anything I’d rather do right now than to watch you suck.”

Neville’s eyebrow went up.

“Ice,” Bill added.

Neville flushed brighter, hoping his crush on Bill wasn’t obvious. “Would you like some?” he offered.

Bill smiled. “I thought you’d never ask.”

But when Neville offered the ice, Bill leaned forward, bypassing Neville’s hand and going for his mouth. A few moments later, the ice melted by the heat of their kiss, Bill pulled away. “Ice is gone,” he whispered huskily.

Neville smiled. “Luckily we have more,” he said, gesturing to the ice bucket.

Bill grinned as he moved closer to Neville. “Oh, I think I’ve discovered something else I’d like to explore.”

~

  
[](http://carawen.insanejournal.com/profile)[**carawen**](http://carawen.insanejournal.com/)'s prompt: Warmth

~ 

“This heat wave is awful,” Harry complained, fanning.

“I know,” Ron muttered, pulling his t-shirt away from his sticky body. “It’s so warm Cooling Charms aren’t even working.”

“Maybe you should try swimming,” Luna piped up.

Ron shuddered. “With the squid right there? Ugh, no thanks. Plus, it’s worse outside.”

“Not that you can tell,” Harry said, pointing. Ron looked and saw almost the entire student population milling about the lake.

“What are they doing?” Ron asked.

“Watching Neville swim,” Luna said. “I wonder why no one has told him that his bathing costume goes see-through when wet?”

When, a moment later, Ron and Harry had scurried outside, Luna smiled. Silly boys!

~

  
[](http://inell.insanejournal.com/profile)[**inell**](http://inell.insanejournal.com/)'s prompt: Dance

~

Neville stared, frozen in place at the scene before him. Couples twirled about the floor, music playing softly.

“Go on,” Harry urged gently. “You know you want to ask.”

Neville blanched. He’d dreamed about this day for ages, but this? This was reality, and he could feel his palms sweating as he stood there watching her. “What if I upset...what if something goes wrong?” he asked.

Harry shrugged. “Then you leave her alone,” he said. “But I think it’s worth a shot.”

Neville took a deep breath and closed his eyes, recalling the feeling he’d had just before he’d pulled the sword of Gryffindor out of the Sorting Hat. Surely he could manage this far more important task? Heart in his throat, he approached.

“May I have this dance?” he asked softly.

Alice Longbottom looked up and after a moment, she smiled. “Nice boy,” she said, patting his cheek. “Yes, dance.”

And Neville felt like the biggest hero in the world.

~

  
[](http://suntzu-s.insanejournal.com/profile)[**suntzu_s**](http://suntzu-s.insanejournal.com/)' prompt: Rabbit

~

“Come out, come out, little rabbit.”

Neville clutched his wand tightly and bit his lip, ready to fight if he had to. Of all the nights for the Carrows to catch them out after curfew, this was the worst. He had successfully managed to divert their attention from Ginny, though, and now she was probably safe back in Gryffindor tower. Now if only he could get a good Memory Spell off he stood a chance of evading torture...

“Got you!” a cruel voice cackled, and Neville began to struggle as he was dragged forcibly from his hiding place...

“Neville, wake up, love.” Bill’s warm voice brought him back to the present, and Neville gasped his relief, pressing his face into Bill’s neck as his breathing calmed.

“The Carrows again?” Bill asked.

Neville nodded. “I guess my birthday brings back both good and bad memories.”

Bill rolled Neville beneath him. “Let’s see if we can replace those memories with more pleasant ones, shall we?”

As Neville gave himself over to Bill’s attentions, he relaxed, unpleasant memories erased at the brush of Bill’s lips. No nightmare could withstand Bill’s brand of therapy.

~

  
[](http://fodirteg.insanejournal.com/profile)[**fodirteg**](http://fodirteg.insanejournal.com/)'s prompt: Hedge

~

“It seems out of place,” Augusta Longbottom said, looking at the hedge over the rim of her glasses.

Neville tilted his head. “It seems perfectly positioned to me,” he replied.

Augusta pursed her lips. “Very well,” she said, finally. “You are the expert Herbologist. I imagine there’s some complicated horticultural reason for this hedge to stay.”

Neville nodded firmly. “There really is, Gran. I can explain if you like--”

She held up a hand. “No, dear. That’s fine. I’ll see you inside.”

Neville held his breath until she was gone and then he patted the hedge fondly. A smile tipped his lips as he recalled the way he and Bill had indulged in many complicated sexual manoeuvres behind this very hedge the night before. “Don’t worry,” he whispered. “We’re never cutting you down.”

~

  
[](http://leela-cat.insanejournal.com/profile)[**leela_cat**](http://leela-cat.insanejournal.com/)'s prompt: Moonrise

~

“Just over here,” Bill said, clinging to Neville’s hand, not that Neville minded in the least. The solid feel of Bill’s fingers intertwined with his own was a reminder of how far they had come in their relationship.

“Bill, you didn’t have to get me anything,” he said for at least the third time since they had set out on this trek. “This has already been my best birthday ever.”

Bill cast a fond look at him. “Actually, I would give you anything, Neville.”

“I know,” Neville said, blushing. “But you don’t have--”

Bill pulled him into a moonlight-washed clearing, and Neville fell silent, stunned by the beauty of the scene before him.

“You’re everything to me,” Bill whispered, pulling Neville close. “So I give you the moon.”

“All I have to give in return is myself,” Neville replied.

Bill smiled. “Perfect.”

~

  
[](http://venturous.insanejournal.com/profile)[**venturous**](http://venturous.insanejournal.com/)' prompt: Pretzel

~

“So what did Bill get you?” Ron asked, craning his head to see into the box.

First, Neville tilted his head, then, when that didn’t work, he twisted the object. “It’s a book,” he finally said, pulling it out and beginning to flip through it. He frowned. “I’m not sure that these positions are possible, though,” he finally said. “But Bill’s swears they are and that we should try them.”

Bill grinned at Ron and Hermione’s scandalized expressions. “Trust me, they are,” he purred. “I learned all _sorts_ of things in Egypt.”

Hermione was shaking her head frantically. “Bill, your parents--” she whispered urgently, but it was too late.

“What did you learn in Egypt?” Molly asked as she walked in followed by Arthur.

“Is this really the time to discuss this?” Hermione asked primly.

Neville shrugged. “Sure, why not?” he asked. Handing the book to Molly, he said, “This is part of Bill’s birthday gift.” He pointed to a page. “Doesn’t that position look painful?”

Molly perused the book. “The pretzel, hm?” She grinned at Neville. “If anyone can do it, you can.”

Hermione, shocked, grabbed the book, flushing brightly when she saw the title. “Yoga for Beginners?”

“Of course,” Bill said, amused. “What sort of book did you think it was?”

As her telltale silence made her assumptions obvious, Bill shook his head and tsked. “Dear me, what a dirty mind,” he teased.

~

  
[](http://sweetmelodykiss.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sweetmelodykiss**](http://sweetmelodykiss.insanejournal.com/)' prompt: Ice Cream

~

“He’ll never notice me,” Neville said, swirling his spoon through the ice cream in his dish listlessly.

Harry shook his head. “That’s not true,” he said. “He’s always watching you, he just thinks you’re taken. Ron’s finally set him straight on that score.”

Ron nodded. “And you don’t know how weird that was, mate,” he said ruefully. “Talking to my brother about his love life? It’s not on!”

Neville smiled wanly. “Thanks, anyway, guys,” he muttered. “But Bill’s a suave Curse-Breaker, and I’m just some kid who did this one thing and who’s good with plants.”

“You did this _great,_ heroic thing and you’re _amazing_ with plants,” Harry said firmly.

Neville shrugged. He was looking down so he didn’t notice when his friends nudged each other and got up to leave. “Plus,” he finally said. “Asking Bill to meet us for ice cream is juvenile. He probably likes manly things like ale.”

“I do like my share of ale,” Bill admitted softly, making Neville’s head pop up in shock, “but I also enjoy ice cream.” Dipping his finger in Neville’s dish, he sucked the cream-coated digit into his mouth.

Neville’s jaw dropped open.

Outside, Ron and Harry grinned at each other. “Another successful match,” Harry said.

Ron snickered. “Hermione will be so proud.”

~


End file.
